lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoht
Description/Lore/Whatever: Zoht negotiated with the Uberfox leader, as Mikkel Has! They have a deal to provide some experimental subjects in exchange for some tech maybe. Zoht typically walks around as Hikkel Hans, Mikkel's twin brother. Some people might not even know there's a changeling in the guild. Flags * Romantic - Help me get over someone or something. * Shifty - Mistake me for another creature, so I may take advantage. * Hidden Desire - Be exposed to my true form, through trust or lust. * Manipulative - Open up to me so that I may take advantage. Background: * Retiree ** When you meet an enemy you've met before (your call), tell the GM of your last encounter with them. The GM will tell you how they've changed since then. When you come across a marked grave, tell the GM who they were and how you knew them. Stats (Table for stat conversion) Max HP: 16 Damage: 1d8 Armor: 1 Appeal: 1d6 Max Carry Load: 15 General Moves * Throw Down the Gauntlet ** When you challenge someone to a duel on your terms, roll+CHA ** *On a 10+, your opponent agrees to your terms ** *On a 7-9, the agree, but they choose 2: *** • They choose the arena and weapons. *** • They will not fight alone. *** • They add an extra wager. * Cunning Rogue ** When you make a move in melee, on a hit, choose one: *** • Reduce an enemy's armor by 1 *** • Steal an enemy's article of clothing *** • Add your DEX mod to the damage dealt * Daredevil ** When you perform a crazy acrobatic feat, describe it and roll+DEX. ** On a 10+, choose three: ** On a 7-9, choose two: *** • You end up exactly where you want to be *** • You don't attract unwanted attention *** • You grab someone nearby and bring them along with you *** • You gain a particularly noteworthy advantage - Take +1 forward * Dance of Blades ** When you enter a fight against multiple foes, roll+DEX. ** On a 10+, hold 3 maneuvers. ** On a 7-9, hold 2. ** On a miss, hold 1 anyway, but your enemies already have you, in particular, at a disadvantage. *** Spend a hold to perform a maneuver that achieves one of the following results: **** • You create an advantage and you or an ally can take +1 forward for exploiting it. **** • You disengage from melee with one foe. **** • You immediately cross the distance between you and one foe it is possible for you to reach. **** • You throw off the effects of being stunned, confused, or enchanted. * Old Flame * Someone stole your heart. What's their name? ** Acco * How did you meet? ** ☀We met when I was young, and running from the guards. He helped me escape by pointing them the other way. * Tell us the nature of your relationship now: ** ☀Now he doesn't trust me; I've turned out to be more manipulative and deceitful than he could handle. He's become paranoid and untrusting, because existing next to a shapeshifter is a mild form of constant gaslighting. * When you really need them, they’re usually not far away. * Choose their profession: ** Blacksmith ** Profession: He can help get equipment, and extends access to his connections in the artisan circles, but metal isn't free, and neither is time. Typical costs: Metal, time, or gaining his trust * ChangelingWhen you take a moment to concentrate, you may change your shape. The new shape must be a humanoid or otherwise anthropomorphic, approximately the size of your natural form. You may choose your sex, eye color, and the like, but your new form might not stand up to terribly close scrutiny, especially if rushed. You cannot take on the appearance of a specific person this way. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, gills, breathing water instead of air. You still use your normal stats. At any time, you revert to your natural form. Advanced Moves * Showoff ** When you attempt to wow an audience with a display of your combat skills, roll +CHA. On a 10+, choose 2. On a 7-9, choose 1: *** Nobody in the crowd thinks they could best you in a fight. *** Your display does not cause any accidental damages. *** Your future foes learn little to help them. * Wardrobe Function When you take a few minutes to put on a disguise, tell us what role you are impersonating. You look like a generic member of that role and will be mistaken as one by anyone who doesn't know any better, unless you give them evidence to doubt your disguise. Sex Moves * Shapedick ** You can shapeshift your genitalia to your liking, no need for a roll, but it must remain organic. * Blow Kiss ** When you blow someone who can see you a kiss, roll+CHA. On a hit, your smooch connects within moments, leaving them briefly unable to fight. On a 10+, they're either going to be flustered for a while or they can't act to harm you, until you harm them. Gear * Twin knives (hand, two-handed, +1 damage, precise, 2 weight) * 3 throwing daggers (thrown, near, 0 weight) * Silk cloak (magical, +1 armor, 1 weight) * Adventuring gear (2 uses, 1 weight) * Healing potion (0 weight) * 47 coins * Condom full of Illithid Load * Thaddius' Calling Card * Miniature Jarbul * GPS Tracker (in a box, runs on gold coins, 2 weight) An advanced technology used off of a secret satellite that certain aliens *cough* put in the sky. Can be used to track a suspicious individuals location * A small pouch of platinum coins * A big sack of platinum coins Universal moves Right here! Lood World System: Lood World Name: Zoht Level: 4 XP: 0 Might -1 Speed +2 Wits -1 Charm +3 Maximum HP: 18 Mana: 4 Armor: 0 Weapon: 1d4 Slots: 6 Gold: 0 Starter Moves: * Charming and Open ** When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully): *** How can I get you to __________? *** What are you feeling right now? *** What do you most desire? *** What do you wish I’d do? *** Whom do you serve? * Hypnotic Allure ** When you're all alone with an NPC and entice them, roll+Charm. On a 10+, hold 2 over them. On a 7-9, hold 1. While you have a hold over them, they cannot act against you, except in self-defence. They can spend one of your hold by: *** Doing something you tell them to do. *** Fighting to protect you. *** Giving you something you want. ** Like A Book ***When you use magic or charm to control a person’s actions, you may ask one question about them, as if you had discerned realities and rolled a 7-9. **Devious Charmer ***When you have Hypnotic Allure hold over someone, you deal +1d4 damage when you harm them. **Iron Will ***When you are subject to mind control or magic that influences your feelings, you may choose to take 1d4 damage (ignores armour) and ignore the influence. * Reveal the Way ** When you show a non-hostile NPC their best course of action, roll+Charm. ** On a 10+, they will take that course of action, although they will take it in the way that benefits them most. ** On a 7-9, they aren't sure it's something they want to do, but you have their ear now - you gain leverage over them. Skills: # Naked Fighter • 2 armour when unarmoured Spells: * Charm Person Gear: * Adventuring Pack * Dagger * Buckler (+1 Armor) * 95 gold Status Buffs/Debuffs: _________________________________ Event Log: Started working out a deal between two rival bakers, one of whom claims exclusive rights over an elven breast milk secret ingredient. Explored a museum that came to life! No sign of Robin Williams, to the universe's lament. Worked out a treaty with some animated elf lord mannequins, and fought off wolf and puma mannequins while freeing some folks who didn't even say thanks, dicks. Discovered the undead garrison of Lord Malibu near the town of Nürd, helped slay them and start the resistance against the Necromancer Lord. Category:Characters